Academy Award Winners (List and Descriptions)
The oldest existing award for excellence in film is the Academy of Motion Pictures' Academy Award, also known as the Oscar. These awards go back to the start of the (old style) 20th century. With the advent of Immersives and Holo-Vids, the award was expanded to include those new media forms. BEST FILM/VID/IMMERSIVE YR 1- Wastelands: The story of a couple who works their way out of poverty to the top of New York's arcology society over a period of fifty years and the tragedies suffered along the way. YR 2- Street Light Melody: The first musical to win in more than forty years. YR 3- Beyond Pluto: A political story documenting a fictional colony ship being sent out of the system. YR 4- Graveyard of Empires: The story of three intertwined families in the MidEast in the months after the start of The Collapse and the conflict between money, ethnicity, and religion. YR 5- Tokugawa: A historic epic, telling of the Japanese Tokugawa dynasty. The award was criticized heavily for its pro-WLN metaphors. YR 6- Venus and Mars: A love story set in the early days of the first Mars colony, Venus and Mars is widely believed to have won due to the weak alternatives this year. YR 7- Flowers for Bismarck: A story set in Old Style 1871, detailing a 14-yr old girl's correspondence with Germany's historic 'Iron Chancellor'. YR 8- Dessication: Another story set in The Collapse, this time in the southwestern portion of the old United States of America, chronicling a farming family's plight as the water of the Colorado River disappeared once and for all. YR 9- 30 Days: A controversial movie looking at the decisions made by world leaders in the thirty days after the terrorist nuclear explosion which triggered The Collapse. Though controversial, the director and writer posted on the Q-Net their sources, drawing primarily from the actual words of the men and women involved. That did not dampen the controversy, but may have increased 30 Days' box office and download sales. YR 10- YR 11- 30 Hours: A sort-of sequel to 30 Days by the same development team, it covers the thirty hours before the detonation from the perspective of the Muslim and Jewish fundamentalists who detonated the bomb. Perceived as too sympathetic towards the terrorists, the controversy again boosted box office and download receipts. YR 12- YR 13- YR 14- MARINE FORCE ECHO FIVE: Tells the story of a WLN hostage rescue team forced to disobey orders to save a kidnapped woman and her children from a malevolent corporation who is secretly aided by members of the WLN's ruling council. YR 15- CONSUMPTION: A family is quarantined in a sterilized lab/environment when it turns out they are carriers of a new drug and DNA-treatment resistant form of tuberculosis. YR 16- YR 17- YR 18- YR 19- SYLVA: A LIFE: The story of the founding of one of Earth's largest corporations and the husband and wife team who founded it. YR 20- YR 21- YR 22- YR 23- A CAPELLA: Biopic of Tina Jamerson, troubled singer and entertainer who battled drug problems through seven albums and four husbands. YR 24-